


Your Name Is Like A Melody

by CombatBootsandDreams



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Dresses, Gay Panic, Gender Non-Conforming Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, He/Him and They/Them Pronouns for Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Nonbinary Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, POV Martin Blackwood, Pining, Pre-Relationship, That's not important to the story, Trans Sasha James, Unrequited Crush, just to me, nonbinary author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CombatBootsandDreams/pseuds/CombatBootsandDreams
Summary: He knew he shouldn't have listened to Tim, but he couldn't get it in his heart to regret it.Or: Sasha and Jon get dressed up for an Institute party and Martin and Tim are pinning disasters.Or: Sasha and Jon are pretty and Martin and Tim can't deal.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Sasha James/Tim Stoker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Your Name Is Like A Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! I had this idea rattling around in my brain and figured it would be a fun thing to post for my first story of the new year. Hadestown for the title.

It started with a clang in Jon’s office.

Well, it had really started when Tim had trapped him at his desk with that mischiefs grin. The one that you just know when turned on you never meant anything good.

The last time that grin had been turned on him Sasha had to pick the two of them up from the police station.

Not that Sasha hadn’t been there. It’s just that she had had the decency not to get _caught_. (Not that that had stopped her from laughing at them, but that was a story for another time.)

It was about half an hour after work had officially left out and while Martin wasn’t above staying an hour or so later he had been eager to spend his Friday night in his flat writing. So when Tim had asked him to stay and that he had a surprise for him, with that excited (and privately very worrying) smile he hadn’t been all that eager to say yes.

But Sasha had agreed with Tim and he couldn’t say no to both of them without a good reason. So with lack of good reasons to leave that weren’t outright false, lacking. He stayed, even after Sasha walked into Jon’s office (without knocking) and slammed the door behind her.

There hadn’t been a lot of noise since then, but Tim’s smile had gotten wider every time Martin had tried asking him what the surprise was and what he was waiting for. Eyes almost glittering.

Then the clang had sounded from Jon’s office.

“Sasha, that hurt.” Jon’s complaint slightly muffled by the heavy wooden door.

“It would hurt less if you stopped moving. Come on you asked me to help you.”

“No I didn’t, I asked you to help me one time ages ago for another event and you’ve just never stopped.”

“Do you want me to?”

There was a pause then. Before a barely audible and very embarrassed “no” came through.

“I thought so. Besides I’m your favorite. That’s why you make me come to these things.”

“I don’t have favorites Sasha, and if I did it would be unprofessional to voice that aloud. Especially, to said individual.” Jon said dryly as Sasha laughed.

“Besides someone has to help me fend off the vultures.” They commented before making another slight sound of pain.

“Jon, you know the whole point of these events is to talk to investors, right? That’s why they exist.”

“Yes, but do we want to?” He questioned back.  
  


“Fair.”

“Besides, Elias can handle the talking. We’re just there to—.”

“To look pretty, show we know what we’re doing when investors decide to be condescending jackasses, and prove that the institute isn’t a sham for laundering money and avoiding taxes.”

“…In so many words.”

“Don’t worry Mx. Sims, I got your back.”

“I’d never doubt it Ms. James.”

“What are they doing in there Tim?” Martin asks for what feels like the eleventh time in so many minutes. That conversation, (overheard or not) had told him nothing.

“Just wait, trust me you’ll be thanking me in a minute.”

“Or well your crush on Jon will be thanking me in a minute.” Tim muttered under his breath as Martin turned bright red.

“I don’t—how did you—Tim!” He exclaimed in a breathless huff as Tim laughed.

“Don’t worry your secrets safe with me.”

“Do you think he—.”

“Knows? No way, Jon’s so oblivious they wouldn’t know if it bit them in the face. Which is a good thing because you are not subtle.”

“Oh, shut up. It’s not like you can talk. I’ve seen how you look at Sasha.”

It was Tim’s turn to go red at that.

“You think she knows?”

“I don’t know. You’re not that subtle.” He says slightly vindictively, still most likely bright red.

Tim puts his hands up in surrender.

“Okay, okay. You win, but you do want to stick around, trust me.”

“You still haven’t told me what we’re sticking around here for.”

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

“What surprise?”

The door opened.

Oh, that surprise. Martin’s brain decided at that moment to let his terrible, awful, and most definitely unreciprocated crush on his quite frankly unfairly adorable boss take over his brain because this was simply not fair.

What gods did he anger to end up having a crush on his very pretty boss, who also just had to hate Martin’s guts?

Jon looked good. He was in a long dark blue dress that bled into black at the bottom and in the sleeves. Professional, but still casual enough that it could be dressed up or dressed down for the occasion. It had been dressed up, dressed way up and now Martin was overthinking all the life choices that had led him to this moment. This had to be death, right? This had to be the most embarrassing way to die in the history of mankind.

Martin Blackwood, death via sheer gay panic.

Well, if he was going to die anyway he might as well keep up his train of thought. Maybe who or whatever was waiting for him on the other side would take mercy on him if they could hear just how completely and utterly besotted he was.

Their hair, normally a long curly mess perpetually stuck into a half falling ponytail had been undone reaching his upper back. Silver and green dangling earring hung from each ear.

“How you like my handy work?” Sasha asked looking smug in her pale pink dress and leather jacket. Her glossy black boots that seemed dangerous to look at much less walk in clicked behind her.

“You look great boss, and Ms. James you look amazing as always.” Tim said holding out his hand.

“Well, thank you Mr. Stoker.” She jokes as she takes his hand and Tim spins her around, the edges of her dress flaring out just slightly as she giggles.

“What are you still doing here Martin?” Jon asked looking him over.

“Oh, um me?”  
  


“Is there another Martin I would be referring to?”

“No, I—um Tim. Tim told me to wait after work with him.”

“Why?”

Because he knew our crushes were going to get all dress up and both be unfairly pretty.

“No reason. Well, I’m sure there’s a reason, but Tim wouldn’t tell me. I mean you know Tim.”

“That I do.” Jon agrees, nodding slightly.

“So um, you and Sasha are dressed up. Any reason behind it?”

“Oh, um another investors thing. Every Department Head has to go, but I convinced Elias to let me take Sasha as well because—”

“Jon hates these types of parties and I keep him from getting into fights.” Sasha yells and Jon bristles.

“Remind me who had to help who out of a fight last time?”

“Oh please, I would have won that fight.”

“I don’t doubt that, but the point was to not start fights with investors in the first place.”

“You wanted me to land one on him.”

“…That is beside the point.”

“You also helped me engineer a domino incident that covered him in red wine.”

“I will neither confirm nor deny that.”

“There’s no confirming or denying about it. After you broke us up you asked me hey do you want to watch that guy get covered in red wine with no way to prove it was us?”

“You said yes.”

“So you do confirm it.”

“Sasha, Elias is going to be here any minute, and do you really want our boss to find out about that?”

“I rather thought it was a clever plan.” Elias said from his point in the stairwell.

When had he gotten there? And how did he hear who they were talking about?

“Um.”

“Don’t worry about it, you keep everything civil this time and I’ll pretend I didn’t hear anything. Jon? I trust I’ll see you and Ms. James outside in the next five minutes? Any longer and I can’t guarantee our transportation.”

“Of course. I’m just finishing up down here.”

Elias nods before walking back up the stairs.

“Prick.” Tim mutters under his breath.

Jon doesn’t comment, just gives a slight nod as if in agreement and Martin chokes.

“Well, Sasha?” Jon asks gesturing to the stairs.

“Let’s go.” She agrees walking up the stair out of the archives.

Once they disappeared up the thin stairwell Tim turned to him.

“So, happy stayed now?”

“Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading all the way to the end. Martin and Tim are dying inside and Sasha and Jon are trying to mentally telegraph the other eye-rolls for the entire night.


End file.
